


Ken's Room

by spacestring



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, just love and cuddles, naked boys, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestring/pseuds/spacestring
Summary: Craig didn't actually mind Kenny's room, all things considered.
(Also v nervous cos this is my first time posting anything online!)





	

Craig didn’t actually mind Kenny’s room, all things considered. It was dirty, drafty and sometimes had an odd smell to it, but the bed (Well, really it was just a thin and slightly worn mattress) wasn’t so bad he guessed. The old mattress was placed up against the wall and under the only window. It was a bed Craig didn’t mind sleeping in, and found himself doing so often. It was even better on those nights when Kenny’s parents worked late or went out, when Karen slept at one of her friend’s homes for the night. The silence was more than welcomed. 

 

Craig definitely didn’t mind waking up first. When the sun had only just come up and was shining down on the McCormick house. It was one of the few times he was okay with an early morning. Kenny’s thin, tattered curtains did almost nothing to stop the sunlight but Craig admired the way the sun leaked in through the splits, hitting Kenny’s skin and giving him the glow of an angel. 

 

Kenny tended to end up sleeping naked when Craig came over, and honestly Craig was a little bit proud of that. He saw Kenny’s body without that parka more than anyone else in the world, and that was pretty impressive. He didn’t think anybody else knew about the freckles on Kenny’s shoulders and thighs, or the few leftover freckles that were dotted across Kenny’s neck and shoulder blades like constellations that Craig would follow with his lips and tongue. 

 

He hoped that he would always be the only one who got to appreciate them like Craig did. 

 

“Craig, that tickles…” 

 

“Uh huh…”Craig payed no mind to Kenny’s tired complaint, letting his fingers trail across Kenny’s bare back, his other arm wrapped around the blond boy’s thin waist. Kenny muttered something that sounded like an objection but when he didn’t move Craig knew the other wasn’t as bothered as he made out. 

 

Craig smiled slightly as he thought he heard Kenny gruffly mutter under his breath before leaning into Craig further. “Possessive asshole…” It was true, he did get some sort of proud feeling in his stomach when he looked at the marks left all along Kenny’s neck. He pressed gentle kisses to each of the love bites and gave a lazy smirk.

 

“I’m your possessive asshole.” He whispered softly. Kenny gave a gentle hum of agreement and Craig didn’t have to look at him to know Kenny had a smile on his face. 

 

He pulled the pale body in front of him closer, his hand slowly grazing across Kenny’s stomach as the small, sweet kisses continued. Craig could honestly do this forever, kissing and touching Kenny’s soft skin. Slowly he let his hand trail downwards and for a moment Kenny seemed entranced by it all, eyes closed as he felt the things Craig was doing to him. But then his hand snapped to Craig wrist and put it back around his waist with a soft snicker. 

 

“Nuh uh dude, Karen’s home.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Kenny laughed softly, rolling over and looking up at Craig with a content expression in his eyes. Fuck, Craig loved Kenny’s eyes. “Goo goo eyes don’t suit you, Tucker.” Kenny purred. Craig grunted, and for lack of a decent come back he held his middle finger up in front of the blonde’s face, which Kenny just licked. Craig made a face and wiped his hand on the sheets.

 

“Sick.” Craig huffed, his scowl quickly melting into a small smile as Kenny laughed again, wrapping an arm around Craig’s neck and kissing him softly.

 

“I get that a lot.” He hummed lazily. Craig didn’t even try to stop the small laugh that bubbled up in his throat. “Hey, you brought food, right?” Kenny mumbled softly.

 

“Yes you asshole. Spaghetti and Twinkies.” Craig rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak once again. 

 

“Don’t you dare make a twink comment.” 

 

“Damn…” Craig muttered. Kenny rolled his eyes and smiled gently, leaning down for a slow kiss. Kenny’s hands entwined in Craig’s hair and Craig’s hand settled on Kenny’s hips, holding them as the two temporarily got lost in the moment. When they pulled away the blond gave a lazy little smile, looking contently up at his lover. 

 

“Can we sleep more first? It’s only like… 7.” 

 

That was a lie. Kenny might not have had a clock in his room, but Craig had a watch. His watch clearly stated that it was almost 10am but he didn’t comment on it, he just smiled.  
“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” Craig purred softly and kissed Kenny forehead, ignoring the ‘fuck off’ Kenny shot back and holding the blond to his chest. Kenny quickly settled down, his eyes shutting as he draped an arm over Craig’s side. 

 

“I love you.” Kenny mumbled into Craig’s chest softly.

 

“Mm… I love you too…” Craig really didn’t mind Kenny’s room, with all its marks and cracks in the walls and torn up curtains. He didn’t mind Kenny’s worn out bed, and he loved all the perks that came with being in it. The perks of getting to be with Kenny in a way no one else ever got to. Call him a sap but it was true. 

 

“I love you more than anything.”


End file.
